


Who's Bad?

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Phil Lester, Kissing, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan is dating Phil who is the school’s biggest bad boy and he wants to show him that he can be just as bad as he is.This fic is inspired by the song Bad by Michael Jackson.





	Who's Bad?

**_Your Butt Is Mine_ **

Dan squeaked and jumped a bit as he felt a familiar hand squeeze his bum. He rolled his eyes and let out a quiet huff; He was not in the mood.

“Piss off Lester,” Dan spat.

“Aww, no need to be like that sweet cheeks,” Phil responded patronizingly. Phil smirked at the glare Dan was giving him out of the side of his eye.

“What do you want anyways?” Dan asked, still shuffling through his locker.

“Oh what, I can’t say hello to my little angel.” Phil teased as he leant against the locker next to Dan’s

**_Gonna Take You Right_ **

Dan and Phil were a bit of strange couple. Well, it wasn’t that they were strange, they actually made a very cute couple. It was just an unlikely pair to people. 

They just didn’t seem like the two to get along. Dan was an angel compared to Phil. He’d never skipped class, his grades were practically perfect and well to keep it simple he wasn’t bad. On the other hand, Phil was the boy that parents warned their daughters about: Tattoos, piercings, messy black hair, frequent ditcher, not so great grades and looks that could kill. 

But they suited each other. For some weird reason Dan has a way of keeping Phil grounded. He could get him to come to class and keep him from doing extremely risky things. And when Phil wasn’t teasing Dan or trying to intimidate him he was actually very sweet. Plus he knew how to have a little fun, and sometimes Dan liked a little fun.

**_Just Show Your Face_ **

**_In Broad Daylight_ **

“Not in that tone you can’t.” Dan mumbled as he slammed his locker shut.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart is this better?” Phil questioned with a tone of mock. 

“I’ll fucking rip your dick off.” Dan threatened.

“I’d like to see you try. After all, I am the one with the pocket knife. I could castrate you right now in the restroom if I wanted to.” Phil said, taking a step closer to Dan.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly." 

**_I’m Telling You_ **

**_On How I Feel_ **

Phil grinned and took a step back from Dan.

"Oh you think you’re _so_  bad,” Dan teased poking Phil’s nose.

“That’s because I am? Haven’t you seen me babe?” Phil responded, kissing Dan’s cheek.

**_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_ **

**_Don’t Shoot To Kill_ **

“I bet I could be bad like you. Since _it is_ just an act…” Dan said nonchalantly as he toyed with the zipper on Phil’s leather jacket.

Phil scoffed, “I doubt it sweetheart,”

**_Come On, Come On,_ **

**_Lay It On Me All Right…_ **

“Is that a challenge?” Dan asked, grasping Phil’s jacket and pulling him towards him.

“Not at all; You’re a good boy… you could never, but that’s alright. Just keep being the perfect little cutie that you are.”

“I’ll show you who’s bad.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Phil said with a smirk.

Dan let go of Phil’s shirt and walked off.

“Oh what? No goodbye kiss? Wow you’re seriously taking this being bad thing seriously.” Phil teased.

He rolled his eyes again and kept walking. Dan hated, and by hate he meant loved, Phil so much. He was the only person that could make his blood boil and his cheeks heat up. It was the reason he liked him so much; Phil always kept him guessing and he wanted to do the same.

He wanted to prove Phil wrong. Phil thought he has him all figured out, but he real doesn’t. After all, it’s not that hard for an “angel” to fall. The only thing Dan wanted to do was beat Phil at his own game and shut him up, and he knew he could do it in a day.

**_I’m Giving You_ **

**_On Count Of Three_ **

**_To Show Your Stuff_ **

The next day Phil arrived at school as usual, albeit earlier than he’d normally get to school. He’d yet to stop thinking about Dan. _Was he seriously going to go through with this whole being “bad” thing?_ Honestly, he thought it would be kind of cute to see him try. 

What was Dan even planning anyways? There was no way he was going to get snakebites, a lip ring and an eyebrow piercing in a day, and he definitely wasn’t going to be getting any ink done.

But then again, none of those things were specific to being rebellious. They could be, but they didn’t go hand in hand.

Phil wanted to see what Dan would do and how far he’d go, or if he was even going to step up to challenge at all.

**_Or Let It Be …_ **

He supposed he was just going to have to wait and see. There was no real need to think about it too much. Besides it was Dan; He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

So what if he was wrong? Dan wasn’t as smug as he was, so he probably wouldn’t rub it in right? He didn’t have any problem with being wrong, _right_?

He didn’t have anything to worry about; it was still _just Dan_.

**_I’m Telling You_ **

**_Just Watch Your Mouth_ **

Or maybe not.

Phil’s mouth fell open a little bit as he caught a glimpse of Dan walking towards him. This _was not_ the Dan he knew. For starters he had _his_  leather jacket on, and was looking really fucking good in it too.

Just the way he was carrying himself was unlike Dan.

**_I Know Your Game_ **

**_What You’re About_ **

Confidence was radiating off of Dan. He knew he could do this. There were only a few things he needed today to prove that he could easily pull the same crap Phil did. He didn’t really need to wear the leather jacket, but it added something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

This was going to be easy. 

“Hello there sunshine,” Dan said as he approached Phil.

“Really?” Phil commented.

“What? I thought you liked a bit of leather,”

“You’re going to have to do more than just dress differently…”

“Don’t you worry. You haven’t seen anything yet." 

Both of them went to class like normal. Dan didn’t do anything out of the ordinary for the first. He wanted Phil to think he was right to assume that Dan could never do anything, even though he was going to be far from it.

It wasn’t until Dan’s third class of the day when he really got things going. During this class, Dan slipped his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Phil. He knew that Phil knew that he would never _ever_ even think about using his phone in class 

_To Phil:_

_Hey bby I’m bored xx_

Phil was sitting in class when he felt his phone buzz. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. Dan was just _so_ rebellious.

_To Dan:_

_Texting in class? Oh god someone should stop you x_

Dan smirked to himself as he typed out a reply.

_To Phil:_

_I don’t need you sass x_

_I’m soooo bored :/_

_To Dan:_

_Wat do u want me to do about it?????_

_To Phil:_

_You should meet me by the first floor restroom in 5 x_

_To Dan:_

_u skipping class?_

_To Phil:_

_c u l8r xx_

A few minutes later Dan excused himself from class saying he wasn’t "feeling well”, and since his teacher loved him so much she pretty much let him leave without hesitation. He made his way to the restroom to wait for Phil. It was going to be more difficult for him to get out since he was always skipping class.

While he waited for Phil he scrolled through his phone trying to figure out just exactly how what he wanted to do next was going to work it out.

_**Well They Say The Sky’s** _

_**The Limit** _

_**And To Me That’s Really True** _

“Sorry, Mr. W wouldn’t let me leave. I literally said that I was going to puke and walked out of class,” Phil said as he walked up to Dan.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re here now,” Dan said.

“So is this it. You’re skipping class? Is that supposed to impress me?” Phil questioned, trying to corner Dan up against the wall.

“No, but this will.” Dan said grabbing Phil’s shirt. He pressed his lips to Phil’s soft, pink ones and kissed him hard, licking his bottom lip and sliding his tongue into Phil’s. Dan could almost feel the grin Phil was trying to fight back as he kissed him.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling his body closer to his.  There was just something about making out with Dan when they were supposed to be in class that tasted so good.

“Making out in the hallway isn’t _that_ bad you know…” Phil mumbled as he pulled away from Dan.

“Why do you think I asked you meet me by the restroom?” Dan stated, casually rubbing his leg against Phil’s thigh.

Phil’s mouth opened slightly before grinning, “Oh that’s a bit racy don’t you think?”

Dan chuckled and pulled Phil by his jacket into the restroom.

**_But My Friend You Have_ **

**_Seen Nothing_ **

_**Just Wait ‘Til I Get Through .** ._

Once inside, Dan dragged Phil into the handicap accessible stall, since it was the biggest one. He pushed Phil up against one of the walls and went back to kissing him. His lips are warm, soft and warm on Phil’s, pressing against his gently. _He always kisses Phil but there was just something so hot about it now._

Phil sighed contentedly, as he felt Dan grind his hips into his. He let out a soft moan, and started to kiss Dan more fiercely.   
  
Dan nudged Phil’s legs apart a bit more and pressed his thigh gently against Phil’s groin, moaning louder into the kiss. 

“You are the worst,” Phil breathed.

“Tell me about it stud,” Dan replied, running his hand along the front of Phil’s jeans as Phil pushed his hips forward.  
  
“Fuck,” Phil gasped.  
  
“Hmmm maybe I’m not bad enough to do this…we are in school after all,” Dan teased, as he let his fingers over around the zipper. He could almost feel Phil’s glare.

“I hope you’re joking right now…” Phil warned.

Dan kissed him again and gave him a devilish smirk, “Of course I am." 

_**Because I’m Bad, I’m Bad-** _

_**Come On** _

Dan unzipped Phil’s jeans and pulled them down a bit. Phil mewled as Dan pulled his pants down too. He ran his hand along Phil’s cock before wrapping his hand around Phil’s length and starting to stroke up and down, using pre-come as makeshift lube.  
  
"Fuck, Dan,” Phil groaned, throwing his head back against the wall as Dan sped up. He could hear Dan moaning gently, feeling Dan’s soft breath against his neck. He was somehow managing to stay so calm and it was driving Phil _mental._

Dan smirked. He continued stroking Phil’s cock, pumping it as he kissed the side of Phil’s neck. He began to kiss and nip just very lightly, sucking at the skin.

'Ngh babe,’ Phil moaned, unable to stop himself. Everything just felt so great and this was so hot.  

'You gonna come for me, sunshine?’ Dan breathed, his own voice sliding into a moan towards the end of the sentence too. His hand was still pumping Phil’s cock, rubbing the slit.

“Oh my God,” Phil whimpered, jerking his hips up and fucking into Dan’s hand, spilling his hot cum all over it.

“Bad enough for you?” Dan teased, as he grabbed some toilet paper to clean his hand off. _Don’t worry, he was going to wash his hands._

“That was so fucking hot,” Phil whispered harshly, as he calmed himself down.

“You should probably put your pants back on; class is going to be ending soon.” Dan commented, intentionally trying to be nonchalant about everything.

“Don’t be so smug Howell.” Phil retorted as he wiggled back into his jeans.

Dan grinned and let his eyes linger over Phil a little longer. He thought he’d made his point pretty clear. He followed Phil out of the stall.

The two of them washed their hands, but still hung around in the bathroom from a little while longer. There was no point in either of them going back to class now, not that they even wanted to.

“So, still convinced I can’t be bad?” Dan asked sassily.

Phil scoffed, but still didn’t want to admit it.

“Come on, just say it.” Dan pressed.

_**You Know I’m Bad, I’m Bad-’** _

_**You Know It** _

Phil gave him a look and shrugged. He knew Dan knew his answer, he just wanted the satisfaction of hearing it. That was one thing they both shared in common; they could both be smug assholes.

“Hmm….I don’t want to go to the assembly, let’s ditch it,” Dan proposed.

Phil raised an eyebrow, “But it’s mandatory,”

“It’s only mandatory if you’re in the building,” Dan said with a smirk.

“You aren’t suggesting we…?” Phil questioned uneasily. He had to admit it, this is something he would have never seen Dan doing.

_**You Know I’m Bad, I’m Bad-** _

_**Come On, You Know** _

“Oh yeah I am. Screw our other classes for the day. I want to spend the rest of the day with you.” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, “What do you say baby?” He murmured against his lips.

“Are you sure? Wont this ruin your  _perfect_  attendance?” Phil mocked.

“Fuck it." 

The two of them slipped out of the restroom and reentered the crowded hallway sneaking their way through to get to an exit that they could easily go out of.

Once they’d gotten off the school grounds they decided they’d go back to Phil’s place since both of his parents were at work. As soon as the two of them entered his house, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil neck again and grinned.

"So?” Dan questioned, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“So what?” Phil asked back.

“So what do you think? Hmm…I can be bad right?”

_**And The Whole World Has To** _

_**Answer Right Now** _

“I have no idea where any of that came from, but I’m not complaining.” Phil commented before kissing Dan. 

“That doesn’t answer my question." 

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"I’ve always been bad sunshine. Unlike you, I don’t need everyone to know. Why else would I be with you?”

“Ohh feisty. Okay, I take it back you’re so bad." 

"And don’t you forget it.”

_**Just To Tell You Once Again,** _

_**Who’s Bad** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July of 2014.
> 
> Beta'd by Maetaurus


End file.
